Love bites, but not in the greatest way
by Jessymalia
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a 600 year old vampire who never had one drop of human blood. Her best friend is Naruto Uzumaki who is also a vampire. But she meets a boy named Sasuke Uchiha and she is attracted to his blood. What will happen when they fall in love with each other.
1. The Beginning

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It was year 1470 in England, a 17 year old girl with waist length pink hair and emerald eyes looked outside at the beautiful night sky.

She wore a short sleeved victorian nightgown.

Her name was Sakura Haruno.

She was looking at the sky until she heard a loud thud in her basement. She ran to it, and gasped.

Sakura saw blood everywhere. It was on the ceiling, the floor, the walls. It's took her all her willpower not to scream.

She walked down and saw two figures. One was standing up and the other one was pinned up to the wall.

Sakura came closer, her eyes widened as she saw a man with a black cloak around him and her father. Her father was pinned to the wall while the man was going towards his neck with two pearly white fangs.

"Get out of here Sakura, don't worry about me just run!" Her dad shouted. He was in pain, she could tell easily.

She stood there, frozen with fear. She didn't know what to do, the world just stopped. Until the man gave out a dark chuckle.

Right there and then, she knew she couldn't run.

"Well aren't you a beauty." The man said.

Her dad's eyes widened. "No! Don't you dare come near her or-" Her Dad shouted but was cut off when the man put his hand on his neck and squeezed it until he was dead.

"NO! Father!" Sakura screamed trying to fight back the tears, but it didn't seem to work. She ran to her dad only to be stopped by the man. He pinned her the wall by her shoulders.

"You're cute and a little brave, I like that." The man smirked. His glowing crimson eyes were staring right into her emerald eyes.

"W-What do you want?!" Sakura cried. She was scared out of her mind. Sakura thought she was going to end up like her father. Then she saw his chest and gasped.

He chuckled. "You smell amazing. But I am dying from this stupid steak in my heart. Might as well leave something that is mine behind." He said.

'What does he mean leave behind?' She thought.

"What do you mean?" She rasped out. She barely had the energy to talk at the moment.

"I am one of the last of kind, girl. If I die, my kind might go extinct. So I'll just turn in you into a vampire to make sure my kind does not go extinct." He whispered. Her eyes widened.

Turn her into him, a monster? The same thing that killed her father. The same thing that is about to ruin her life.

'No!' Sakura thought.

Sakura used all of her strength to try to get away. But it was no use, he was stronger and faster.

He coughed up blood. "My times almost up. Your new life is about to begin. Think of it as a gift." He said. Right there and then he bit her. She gasped.

Sakura felt the life get drained out of her. She was going unconscious until he stopped and bit his on wrist.

He started bleeding and put the blood into Sakura's mouth. She drank. Then she fell unconscious.

"My little one, enjoy your new life and make me proud." He whispered with his last as he fell to the ground and turned into ashes.

 **-Two hours later -**

Sakura woke up. She felt groggy. But soon felt her this burning thirst in her throat as she smelled an amazing sent. She walked out of the basement and went to her front door. She went outside, the streets were cleared. She then turned around to the back of her house and followed the smile to the forest.

Sakura saw a deer and then instantly felt her thirst come back. The deer was bleeding to the brink of the death and she saw the blood. Then fangs grew from her mouth and her eyes turned a glowing crimson with slits. She lunged at the deer and grabbed its neck and bit it. She stopped the second she felt satisfied.

It took her a second to realize what she did and her eyes widened. Did she really just do that.

She ran back to her house and locked herself in. She went to her room only to see her own reflection in the mirror. She looked like the the man who attacked her. She had blood all over her face and chest.

Sakura ran to the bathroom and filled her bathtub full of water. She went in and started crying.

"What am I?" Sakura whispered.

She finished cleaning herself up and got dressed.

Sakura wore a black and white victorian dress with a cloak to cover her face and her torso. She put her hair up in a bun and put on black heels.

She started to pack. Sakura didn't want to stay in the same house with the memories of her dad and his death. She planned on moving to Tokyo. But then she remembered.

'Where the hell am I going to find the money to go to Tokyo!' She thought.

She got right of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door.

Sakura ran to the door with speed she didn't she could possess. She got over that quickly when there was another knock.

Sakura opened the door only to see a women in a black dress. She was blonde with two low pony tails. She had a diamond shaped mark on her forehead.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Hello Sakura, I'm Tsunade. I'm here to help you." The woman said.

Sakura gasped. 'How does she know my name?'.

"I'm like you Sakura, I'm here to take care of you. Come with me." Tsunade stated. She left barely any room to debate when she said so. She had a strong aura that Sakura couldn't say no to.

Sakura nodded, got her stuff, and followed Tsunade.

Her new life was a about to begin.

 **-END OF CHAPTER!-**

* * *

 **This is my first story so please go easy on me.**

 **I hope you liked it.**


	2. Normal Life

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Oi! Naruto!" Sakura yelled from the downstairs of her house.

"Sakura-chan! Can you wait like 10 more minutes! PLEASE!" Naruto whined from his room. Naruto is a tall man (around 6'1) with spiky blonde hair and handsomely pale skin. He has beautiful blue eyes and three whiskers on each side of his face. He was wearing a black jacket and a white shirt under it with orange jeans. He also wore white vans and had a orange backpack. He was Sakura's best friend for hundreds of years now or you could say her brother because they are so close. He met her when she moved in with Tsunade.

/The year 1470/

Tsunade and Sakura were traveling together for a few days now. They were on they're way to Tokyo. They kept on traveling until they stopped at a black mansion.

"Um…. Tsunade-sama, what is this place?" Sakura said politely. She was in awe at the huge mansion. It was like 5 times the size of her old house. 'What the hell is this place?' She thought.

"Naruto! Open up it's Tsunade!" Tsunade yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A voice said through the door. Sakura suspected it was a boy from how low the voice was. And right on cue, Naruto opened the door and revealed himself.

"Ne baa-chan, is this the girl you were looking for?" He said while grinning. He looked to be her age. 'He's kind of cute.' Sakura thought. (A/N: Not in a sexual way)

"Hai Naruto, this is Sakura. She will be living here for now on. I expect you to treat her like family." Tsunade stated. Naruto turned to Sakura and grinned again. 'She is way better than I expected!' Naruto mentally yelled. (A/N: NOT IN A SEXUAL WAY!)

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan! Come in, it's getting cold. I'll show you to your room." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and walked in with him.

'They were expecting me, how? I only turned into that 'thing' a day before Tsunade-sama found me. Did they see it coming?' Sakura thought as she walked through the house.

"Oh! Sorry, where are my manors? Hi!" Sakura smiled. It wasn't long after she walked in the house so it wasn't awkward.

"It's alright Sakura-chan, now worries. So, do want anything to eat?" Naruto said with a smile. He wanted her to be his first friend, so he wanted to as nice as possible.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said with a brow raised. What would she eat anyways? Does she even need to eat?

"Like you now, blood or something." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head. She gasped. Blood? Does he know?

"You know? Or are you one to" Sakura asked with a little frown. She doesn't like talking about that kind of stuff anymore, not after what happened.

"Oh no, I'm not a vampire yet. Baa-chan says I'm not ready until I'm 17, which is in a few weeks" he grinned. She has a worry tint in her eyes. "Oh! Don't worry! It's not human blood, we have animal blood." He said.

Sakura had a sigh of relief. 'I guess I don't have to hurt anyone.'

"Ne, were friends now right?" He asked with a little worry in his voice. 'Please say yes, please.' Naruto pleaded mentally. He had no friends for his whole life so it meant a lot to him.

"Well, of course. We will be living together." Sakura smiled.

Naruto grinned. He finally made a friend.

/End of flashback/

"Naruto! I am not going to be late on our first day of school! Come on!" Sakura yelled

After hundreds of years in Tokyo, Tsunade, Sakura, and Naruto decided to move to Konoha to a 'normal life'. Which meant Sakura and Naruto had to go to school because they look 17.

Sakura's pink hair was now reaching down to her butt. She was now tall too (around 5'9). She had beautiful snow like skin now with angelic like features. She had a mid length thigh skirt and a black sweater on. She had black vans on. (A/N: Naruto and Sakura like vans, ok?!) Finally, she had a white backpack.

The school they are going to is Konoha High. They are 2nd years. And lucky for them, they didn't need uniforms.

"Fine, fine! I'm done! Jeez!" Naruto yelled as he came down the stairs.

"Ok then come on!" Sakura shouted as she walked towards the door. She was really looking forward to making some friends at school like Naruto.

"Fine but if one guy try's to flirt with you…." Naruto tailed of while glaring at the side walk. (A/N: they were walking to school.)

"I'll be fine Naruto, don't worry." Sakura smiled.

When they reached the school, they tried to keep a low profile before they reached the principal's office.

They got their schedules and made sure they were in the same classes, just in case.

First period was English. Sakura and Naruto groaned. They had 'English class' with Tsunade a few years ago and it wasn't very fun at all.

Naruto and Sakura walked in with a smile. Then the teacher spoke up.

"Hi Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto! I'm Iruka but you just call me Iruka-sensei, kay?" Iruka greeted. Both nodded.

"Okay class listen up!" Iruka yelled. "We have 2 new students today! Would you guys like to introduce yourselves?"

"Oh yeah, name is Haruno Sakura! I hope to have a great year with you guys and before you ask, yes me hair is natural." Sakura smiled.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you!" Naruto grinned.

Most of the girls and boys had heart eyes right about now but there was on boy siting by the window who was stoic.

His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He had raven colored hair with onyx eyes. He was only an inch shorter than Naruto. He was wearing a black, opened blazer with a white buttoned shirt that was open enough to show half of his chest. He also had black jeans. He was the hottest boy in school as it seemed. He had some of the highest scores in his class. He gave off a emo type vibe to when you think about it.

"Okay Sakura, Naruto you can sit next to to Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said pointing at Sasuke.

Some of the girls glared at Sakura while most of the boys glared at Sasuke. Including Naruto but it was unnoticed.

They walked to they're seats and Sakura smiled.

"Hello, nice to meet you Sasuke." Sakura said while holding her hand out.

"Hn. Nice to meet you." He said while shaking her hand with a very, very small smile, not even looking at her yet.

He finally turned and her. His eyes widened. 'How could anyone look so beautiful- wait what am I thinking!' He thought.

Sakura heard a thump. It wasn't to loud but enough to get her attention. She hid her emotion of being surprised and just smiled. 'What was that?' She thought but got over it. But Sasuke was still staring.

"Oi! What are you looking at?!" Naruto whispered kind of loudly. He didn't like the stare he was giving his best friend. Of course he was very over protective.

"Hm, oh nothing, sorry." He said as his face went back to stoic mode. Sakura felt out of the wheel at the moment but just brushed it off.

'He better no have anything with Sakura-chan or else….' Naruto thought. He already hated this guy.

 **-Lunch-**

"Everything looks so disgusting here." Naruto whispered. Vampires don't really like anything other than blood. It's wried but what can you eat if your not even alive?

"I know, just take some food. You don't have to eat it. We're trying to look normal remember?" Sakura whispered.

"Fine, did you bring it?" Naruto asked as he put his hand out. (A/N: I think you now what I'm talking about ;) )

"Yeah, try not to drop it." Sakura said. She handed him a blue aluminum sports water bottle while she had a red one. It had deer blood in it.

They sat at the farthest table away from other people. They weren't trying to seem mean, it's just they weren't very comfortable with all these people yet.

"Oi, you! What were you doing with my Sasuke-kun!" A girl named Ami yelled. She has purple hair and she wore the sluttiest school girl outfit you can think of. Also, no one knows her eye color because she always wears contacts to look 'cute'. She was obviously a brain dead fan girl.

"Huh? I have a name you know." Sakura said sweetly but still it had some venom in it.

"H-Her name is Haruno Sakura, Ami. Just leave her alone, k? The teacher put them there." Another girl said. Her name was Karin, she was still a fan girl but more of the little crush type. (A/N: I wanted to make Karin not such a b*tch so, I made her way nicer. Maybe friends with Sakura?) She was wearing a long light purple opened blazer with a mid thigh length black summer dress underneath. She had red hair and ruby eyes with red glasses.

"Hm… that's a pretty name but it doesn't suit her. Come on, pink hair what a freak!" Ami laughed. Sakura was getting annoyed but not as much as Naruto.

"OI! Shut up and leave us alone! We were forced to sit next to that teme so go away!" Naruto yelled with faint red shine in his eyes. He could barely stand Sasuke staring at her and now this?!

Ami's eyes widened a bit then she smirked. "Why aren't you cute, why are you hanging out with her and not me? I'm obviously hotter compared to her." Ami said but lied with hotter part. 'She may be cute but I'm popular enough to get the guys all over me!' Ami said mentally. Naruto had a face full of disgust, which shocked Ami.

"You are nothing compared to Sakura-chan! Now leave! Your pissing me off!" Naruto yelled and got everyone's attention. Ami was shocked but soon got mad.

"Why you-!" Ami yelled but got interrupted.

"Can't you get a hint, just go. And he obviously showed more interest in us then he ever did for you so just get over it. But you can have you 'Sasuke-kun' if you want." Sakura said with a smirk. Ami was about to say something until a hand went on her shoulder.

"Stop Ami, you did enough already. See, you're making a scene." Karin said. She was obviously embarrassed about what her 'friend' did.

"But-!" Ami said but interrupted again.

"That's enough Ami, stop trying to bully the new kids. Your obviously not doing any harm but to yourself." Sasuke said calmly. He had a bored look in his eyes. He walked in just because he heard Ami yelling, he planned on leavening right after.

"But Sasuke-kun…!" Ami whined.

"Ami stop whining and come." Karin said as she dragged Ami out of the lunch area. "Sorry for the trouble."

'Damn, why am I helping this girl?! There's just something about her that's so— WHAT AM I THINKING!' Sasuke mentally yelled at himself but didn't show it.

Then, Sasuke left and both, but Naruto was still pissed.

"Naruto, it's okay." Sakura whispered as she rubbed his back. Naruto calmed down and the red shine from his eyes faded.

They took a few sips out of their bottles before a group of people walked towards them.

"Hey, Sakura, Naruto right? That was amazing, no one has ever beaten Ami in a fight before."  
A girl said while standing with her friends. "I'm Ino, nice to meet you! Can we sit next to you?" Ino grinned.

Ino had platinum blonde hair long ponytail with baby blue eyes. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that only reached her belly button and a purple skirt that was 2 inches above her knees.

"Um, sure. Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura and he's Naruto" Sakura said with a closed eyed smile. 'Well, we can at least make some friends.' Sakura mentally noted.

"H-Hi I'm Hinata, nice to meet you Sakura-chan, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly. Hinata had long black violet hair and pearl eyes with no pupils. She had a loose purple jacket on and under was a fishnet tank top. She was wearing black jeans.

"Shikamaru…" mumbled a sleepy Shikamaru. He had black pineapple hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a long green sleeveless shirt with navy blue jeans.

"The names' Kiba!" Kiba yelled. He had dark brown spiky hair with black slits for eyes and to red upside down triangles on his cheeks. He wore a black jean jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and white jeans.

"Choji!" Choji said while eating chips. He had long brown spiky hair and black eyes with red swirls on both of his cheeks. He wore a long red blazer with a grey shirt. He also had grey jeans on.

"Shiro." Shiro said. He had brown spiky hair with black glasses on but he also had a green hoodie covering his hair, he wore navy blue jeans. (A/N: Phew… no more descriptions.)

"So, where you from?!" Kiba asked. He was very excited to meet new people.

"Were from Tokyo, we just moved in a week ago." Naruto stated while rubbing the back of his neck. He was a little nervous…

"That's amazing! Hey, wanna be friends?!" Ino grinned.

"Yeah, of course!" Sakura smiled. 'I guess this day didn't suck that much' Sakura mentally nodded.

"Great…. Anyways, do you have P.E next?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes we do I believe." Sakura said. 'Do they have P.E next?'

"This is amazing! We'll see you next period kay?!" Ino said while walking away with her friends.

"Ok!" Naruto grinned.

"We might as well be going…" Sakura said. Naruto nodded and they both got up from seat and left.

 **-END OF CHAPTER-**

* * *

 **Next chapter will be starting with P.E.**

 **I promise I'll get to the good part of the story soon.**


	3. PE Drama

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO  
**

* * *

"I kind of like P.E, you know." Naruto said.

"Have you ever been in P.E? Sakura asked. He was never really in school when they met. It was a very long time ago.

"I saw it in movies!" Naruto beamed. Sakura nodded with a small giggle. They were at the lockers rooms and they part ways.

'Good thing I got some P.E clothes for me and Naruto. Phew..' Sakura thought. She was at her locker already have done with putting on clothes. She put her hair in a high ponytail. When she was done she walked into the most shocking scene ever.

"Come on my youthful students!" Their P.E teacher said. His name was Gai. He had a black bowl hair cut with a green spandex with orange leg warmers. He also had a very bushy eyebrows.

"YES GAI-SENSEI!" A man names Lee said. He was like a copy of Gai-sensei. He had really big eyes and he was like 5'11. He turned and saw the most beautiful face with pink hair.

"Hi! I'm Rock Lee! You are so beautiful! What's your name!" Lee exclaimed. Sakura kind of winced at all the yelling but he didn't notice. She was kind of creeped out by this guy so she gave a smile, with a little force.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I just moved here with my friend Naruto." Sakura said a little awkwardly. 'What the hell is wrong with this kid?'

"My cherry blossom! Will you go out with me! I will you protect you with my life!" Lee yelled. 'She's so beautiful!'

"She's not interested in a relationship right now." Naruto said dangerously, and out of no where, behind Sakura. He had a very dark aura that it was almost frightening. Sakura nervously laughed.

"Yeah sorry Lee, Naruto's a little overprotective. Anyways I just moved here so I think I need some time before I got out with anyone." Sakura said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Take your time, my cherry blossom! Talk to your later Sakura-san, Naruto-kun!"  
Lee yelled as a he ran to Gai sensei.

"Your like a magnet to these boys, you know." Naruto said with a irritation in voice. It's  
gonna be harder to protect Sakura now for him.

"I'll be survive." Sakura smiled. "We have to go to Gai-sensei, I don't want to get in trouble today." They walked to their sensei.

"Okay my youthful students, today we'll be running 25 laps around the gym!" Gai yelled while everyone groaned expect Lee, he just beamed.

"Okay start now! The last person will do 100 push-ups!" Gai yelled as the students started to run even faster.

'Piece of cake.' Naruto and Sakura thought. In the end they were the first to be done, Sasuke not to far away from them but was tired as hell. 'How the hell did they beat me and how are they not tired!' Sasuke mentally yelled.

Ami was the last person to finish. "Karin! Why didn't you wait for me!" Ami yelled.

"It's every women for herself in P.E! Sorry." Karin yelled with anger. Just as she said that Sasuke walked up to Sakura.

"Hey, how did you run that fast without getting tired?" Sasuke asked. 'How did a girl beat me! A beautiful one t— WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING, AGAIN!'  
Sasuke thought.

"I just exercise a lot." Sakura smiled. THUMP. Her smile faded. 'What the hell is that!'

"Are you okay? You seem uneasy." Sasuke asked with a little worry in eyes. Sakura eyes widen then she shook her head.

"I'm fine, thanks you for asking." Sakura smiled again. 'That was close…'

"Um, why do hang out with the dobe so much, he got one of the worst scores in the class already while your one of the highest. Do you tutor him?" Sasuke asked. Her smiled faded and her eyes darkened when he called Naruto dobe.

"Don't call Naruto Dobe. We've been friends for a long time and I don't appreciate you calling him that." She said darkly. Even if Naruto and her fight a lot, she would always protect him.

"Wait. What?" Sasuke said a little confused. 'Why would she protect him?' She turned around and began to walk away until Sasuke grabbed her wrist, hard enough to bruise.

"Why are you so mad, it was just a quest—!" Sasuke said but was interrupted by Naruto grabbing him by the caller and pushed him to the wall.

"Don't you dare…. touch Sakura-chan like that again!" Naruto yelled with the same red tint in his eyes glaring at him. Sasuke's eyes widened and Sakura just walked up to Naruto and put her hand on her shoulder then whispered something in his ear.

"It's okay I'm fine, just calm down." She whispered. Naruto glared at Sasuke on more time then calmed down and dropped Sasuke. He turned around and walked away with Sakura then left.

Sasuke was left shocked but then got up and started to run away from the fangirls  
asking if he was okay.  
 **  
-After School-  
**  
"Go on ahead Naruto, I'm gonna stay and go to the art room, kay?" Sakura said. She loves drawing and the materials she wants are in the art room.

"Ok, just don't be there for to long!" Naruto yelled as a he walked home. 'Even though I had to protect Sakura a lot, I kind of like this school.' Naruto happily thought.

Sakura walk into the art room and to her relief, no was there. It was dark but you could still see many things. She sat her stuff down and got some art supplies. Sakura started to paint her old house before she was a vampire. It may be sad, but she had many years to morn over it.

She was about half way done until Sasuke walked passed the door and saw Sakura. 'What is she doing?'

He opened the door and asked "What are you doing in here?" Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke and she a small smile.

"Just painting. Why, is there a problem?" She asked sweetly. Sasuke blushed a little but it was to dark to see.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, um, sorry for grabbing you like that. It was rude of me." He mumbled. Sakura giggled. 'He's really cute when he's nervous.'

"It's fine. So, why are you in here?" She asked. He panicked a little. 'I can't say I was here because she was in here, damnit!' He mentally yelled.

"I like to paint. The art class just got some new supplies so I wanted to see if they were any good." He stated simply. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Um, sure." She said while raising a pink brow. 'Lucky Naruto isn't here….' She thought. He sat down and saw her painting.

"Wow, that's amazing. What is that place anyway?" Sasuke said. The house didn't look like it was from Tokyo or Konoha.

"It was my old house before I moved to Tokyo. My dad and I used to live there until he died. That's when my guardian, Tsunade-sama, found me." She said simply. He was kind of shock of how she was fine with saying that but what shocked him the most when she said Tsunade was her guardian.

"Wait a second, Lady Tsunade, the governor, is your guardian!" He yelled. "Oh and sorry for you loss."

"Shhh! Don't say that loud and yes she is Naruto and I's guardian. And it's fine thank you" Sakura stated. 'Damn, I thought she was going to be an open book for gods sake!' He thought. "So what are you going to paint?"

"Oh! Yeah, let me get the supplies." Sasuke said while getting the new materials that were still in the package.

"Great, they're still in the package." He said. 'I hate opening packages.'

Sakura giggled. "That just means their really new." She said. He blushed again. "Well, I'm done but I'll just watch you paint, I still I have some time to kill." He blushed even more.

Sasuke started to open the package that was in hard plastic with a pocket knife. He was being being careless and cute his finger. It wasn't small a cut, it was actually kind of deep enough to make you bleed, a lot. It caught Sakura's attention when it started bleeding. Her eyes widened.

She started to hear his heart beating, and watch as the blood dripped down to the floor. Her throat started to dry up. 'Oh no.'

"Shit! I cut myself. Damnit it's deep. I better go to the nurses office. Sakura can you—" Sasuke said but stoped when Sakura was out of the room. "She must be afraid of blood." He whispered to himself. He saw her painting was still there and took it, to give to her in class. Or just put it up in house, it doesn't matter.

Sakura was out the school in seconds. She was at home in like 10 seconds but she kept on bumping into walls because she was half focused on tying to keep her bloodlust in control.

The door slammed open and Sakura was there leaning on the wall out of breath. Her eyes were glowing crimson with slits and her fangs out. Naruto ran to the door and saw Sakura, his widened. She looked like a hungry vampire.

He went to her side with animal blood in a big cup. He gave to her and she drank it in 5 seconds.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?" He hadn't seen her this way in a while so he was surprised at why happened now.

"I was in the art room and Sasuke came in and—" She was interrupted.

"What did he do this time?!" Naruto yelled. He really hated this guy now.

"Nothing, we were talking and he tried to open the a package with a pocket knife but cut himself, it was deep and I just needed to get out of there okay!" Sakura said but yelled out the last part. She was very frustrated and Naruto asking questions were no helping.

They stop talking when they heard Tsuande heels banging on the floor. She was narrowing her eyes at them and they gulped.

"Sakura.." Tsuande began sternly. "Those bottles I gave you guys were for lunch and P.E. Why didn't you drink it during P.E?!"

"Tsuande-sama, I did—" Sakura said but was interrupted again.

"No have not, if you did you wouldn't be reacting to human blood like this! And I know Naruto didn't either! You need to more responsible about this! Sakura! You could of easily killed the boy if you didn't have the self control you have now! You both are like loaded guns! One wrong move and you kill someone!" Tsuande yelled. Naruto and Sakura were both looking at the ground, ashamed.

"Were sorry baa-chan, it won't happen again." Naruto whimpered. He has little things to fear but Tsuande was on of them.

"It was only your first day so I'll cut you some slack. This better not happen again. Now I do need to talk with you two about something thing else. Go to my office." Tsuande said calmly. (A/N: She is the governor so she gets a huge house which means a office in her house but not her official one.) They walked there and sat down.

"You guys are dangerously close to the age when you can't survive on animal blood anymore, or at least Sakura is. Naruto, your only like a month behind her. You know that but I'm just reminding you. It could happen anytime now" Tsuande stated. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

"Baa-chan! Sakura-chan and I will never drink human blood! You know that!" Naruto yelled. Neither of them want human blood because they believe they would hurt people if they enjoyed it to much.

"Naruto! You and Sakura known damn well that you will drink human blood there is no going around that! I've been through this already, it's not bad as you think. Plus, if you starve yourself, you will lose control and kill a human. Just accept it!" Tsuande stated.

"Baa-chan!"

"Naruto!"

"STOP!" Tsuande and Naruto stopped and stared wide eyed at her. She looked very angry and so angry that she had some killer intent.

"Stop acting like little children! Naruto! It will happen, we can't stop it! But, I will try my hardest to push it back or die trying Tsuande-sama!" Sakura yelled and left the room.

Tsuande let a groan. "I should of know she would react like this."

"Yeah, you should of." Naruto said seriously and left the room to. As he walked a woman named Shizune walked in. She had short black hair with black hair. Shizune was wearing a dark brown pantsuit. She met Tsuande way before Tsuande met Naruto. Shizune was also a vampire and Tsuande assistant.

"Did you remind them again Tsuande-sama?" Shizune asked a sad tone.

"Yes, I did. They didn't take it well, again. Hm, I remember the days when they still didn't known how to kill a vampire or they still needed my help to control themselves. As weird as it seems, I loved those times. Oh how I miss them…."

 **-Flashback-**

"Eh, Tsuande-sama, how do you kill a vampire anyway. I mean, I can't just be by a steak. My dad killed the one that turned me so how?" Sakura asked. She was sitting in the same room with Naruto and Tsuande like now. It was only a two weeks after Sakura moved in with them.

"Sakura, was your dad a priest or work at a church?" Tsuande asked. She had a stern look, almost scary. This was a very important lesson.

"Yes." Sakura answered. She was trying her best to not cry over her father and it was working. She looked as normal as ever. Since the incident happened not even a month so I still wasn't easy.

"That explains it. See, churches now have a plant they mix with water, or should I what they call it, vervain. If a steak has a lot vervain over it, it would kill a vampire. But it needs a lot. The good news is that I doubt there will be any left in the future because humans are using it so carelessly. Now, a vampire can also be killed by having there heart being destroyed or detached from them. Only another vampire can do this, so it's an unlikely death." Tsuande stated simply. (A/N: I know it's from the Vampire Diaries okay? Don't judge it's a good idea, I think.)

Naruto, on the other hand, was very surprised. He never knew vampires were this strong or cool. He grinned as he remembered it was only a matter of time that he would be vampire.

"Baa-chan, why haven't you told me this yet?! Damn! I can't wait! Vampires are so amazing!" Naruto exclaimed. He was smiling like crazy but soon had a look of worry as he turned to look at Sakura.

She was looking at the floor, her face was covered by her hair. She sat there saying nothing, all you could hear was her breathing.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay? Aren't you excited, you're basically unstoppable now. You should be happy. I can't wait to be just like y—" Naruto said but stopped when he saw her shaking. It wasn't the kind of shaking that means your sad, no. It was the one that meant you're mad. Tsuande just stared, having an idea of what's happening.

Sakura then looked up and her eyes were no longer their innocent emerald. They were glowing crimson. She glared at Naruto. He just stared with his eyes wide.

"How can you say that?! This isn't a walk in the park damnit! Stop thinking it's all great, you have no idea of what I—!" Sakura screamed but stopped by Tsuande slamming her into a wall with incredible speed. She pinned her to a wall by her shoulders while Sakura bared her teeth as her fangs lengthened.

"Sakura, stop! Calm down! Don't be controlled by your anger, damnit! It only fuels your bloodlust!" Tsuande yelled while Sakura snarled through clenched teeth, glaring at Tsuande. She was so angry that she already loss to the bloodlust.

Sakura kept on struggling against Tsuande's grip. To Tsuande's surprise, Sakura was very strong. She couldn't hold her for long, so she had to resort to Shizune.

"Shizune! I need you, Sakura's out of control!" Tsuande yelled. Three seconds later Shizune showed up with a cup of blood.

Naruto was just in shock at this scene. He couldn't believe Sakura was so sensitive to this type of subject that she would get so angry. He also saw how she easily lost control. Could he be like that?

Sakura was staring at the blood like how an wild animal looks at their prey when they have been starving for weeks. She now struggled even more against Tsuande's grip.

"Damnit Sakura, have you been feeding?! Shizune! Hurry up and give to her!" Tsuande yelled as Shizune ran toward the seen and basically shoved the cup into Sakura's mouth.

Unfortunately for Sakura, they put a hint of vervain into the blood. Which caused her to cough it up in pain and faint. They didn't want a full blown fight so they just did it the easier way. Sakura laid on ground unconscious and panting in pain of the vervain in her system.

"Tsuande-sama! What the hell happened?! Why did Sakura lose control?!" Shizune yelled. She has a sisterly bound with Sakura so it was heart breaking putting her pain.

"Naruto got her really pissed off and she loss control. I know she wouldn't lose control so easily if she had fed but this wasn't the situation." Tsuande stated as rubbed her temples.

"Naruto! What did you say to get her this mad!" Shizune asked Naruto. He was still in shock by the whole scene. If he didn't know better than he wouldn't have a clue of what's happening.

"I just said… she should be happy that she was a vampire. Then she started yelling at me." He said timidly. He also felt kind of bad since it was his fault she lost control.

"You idiot! How could you say that to her?! She has hated herself for what she is and now you tell her this!" Shizune yelled for the 1000 time. Naruto was even more shocked, if that was possible. 'How could she hate what she is?'

"I'm sorry…." He whispered. Now Naruto felt a thousand times worse. He has to apologize to Sakura.

Shizune's eyes softened. "It's okay Naruto, you didn't know. Just don't do it again okay? Don't make this harder on her." Shizune said calmly. Tsuande let out a breath of relief, she hated when people other than her yelled so much.

"Shizune. We have a problem, Sakura hasn't been feeding. She is also really strong,  
if you weren't there… she could of hurt someone." Tsuande said with a hint of sadness as she glanced over to Naruto at the last part.

"I know. Tsuande-sama you should talk to her when she wakes up. Tell her what has to be done." Shizune said sternly.

 **-An hour later-  
**  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she woke up from being unconscious. She grunted as she sat up on her bed. There was a little pain even if the vervain was out of her system. 'What the hell happened?'

"Seems like your awake, Sakura. We need to talk." She head a voice say. She glanced around her room then she saw Tsuande right beside her bed.

"Tsuande-sama what happen—" Sakura said but stopped as she started to remember.

"Did I….?" Sakura asked not wanting to finish her sentence. Tsuande nodded sadly.

"Look Sakura, it wasn't your fault. Naruto got you really angry and your still a young vampire so you don't have much control over your emotions nor bloodlust. But Sakura, you need to feed. The only reason why you loss control so easily was because you were hungry. Your strong which makes it worse when you lose control. I could barely hold you down and I'm one of the oldest vampires alive, a sannin. I should have made sure you were feeding, it was my fault…." Tsuande said with a little guilt in her voice. Sakura winced a little as she said feed.

"I'm sorry Tsuande-sama, it's not your fault, it's just that…. I don't want to live like this." Sakura said sadly. She was forced into this life, she didn't want to be this way.

"It's okay Sakura, I get it. But after what just happened, you have to feed. There's no choice. You'll lose control and drain a human to death. That human could be Naruto, Sakura. He's your friend, I know you would feel horrible." Tsuande stated. She looked at Sakura sadly.

"Thank you Tsuande-sama, for helping me."

 **-END OF CHAPTER-  
**

* * *

 **I know it's bad.. don't judge.**


	4. Revealed

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

A month went by. The alarm clock in Sakura's room started to go off, it was very, very loud.

SMASH. Sakura's destroyed the clock with her fist. She growled as she got up from bed. She was still getting used to waking up this early again. 'WHY THE HELL DOES SCHOOL HAVE TO START THIS DAMN EARLY!' She mentally yelled.

Sakura wore a short white summer dress with a jean jacket. She had brown lace combat boots.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU UP?! SCHOOL STARTS IN LIKE 15 MINUTES!" Naruto shouted from the downstairs. Once he said that, Sakura did her hair and went downstairs in 10 seconds.

"How the hell did you wake up before me?" Sakura said, annoyed. Naruto blushed a little and he rubbed the back of his neck. He laughed nervously.

"Um…eh.. I was just exited I guess." He said with a little hesitation. 'This school I really rubbing off on me.'

She looked at him tiredly and annoyed but just shrugged it off after a few seconds. They walk to school without a problem and made it to class.

Sakura looked around and saw Sasuke. He was staring at her. She smirked a little. 'I think he likes me now.' she inwardly laughed. She next to him, again.

Once her and Naruto sat down, Sasuke looked the other way. He was trying to hide the small blush that was on his face. While Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. 'Him!'

"Hey Sasuke, do you have a pencil I forgot mine." Sakura whispered. His eyes widened a little. Sasuke reached in his bag and got out a pencil. 'He didn't ask why. Wow.' Sakura thought in awe.

"Here." Sasuke whispered while handing Sakura the pencil not even looking at her. She took it but brushed her hand over his which caused him to blush. 'She so soft yet cold' Sasuke thought with the tingles on his hands where Sakura touched. 'Are they like him?'

Today was pretty easy, they already met a lot of people so it wasn't awkward. Classes were easy and it was just a smooth day. Until lunch started, then hell broke lose.

Naruto and Sakura sat the Ino and the gang that day when an unexpected guess came by. It was no other than Ami but she wasn't with Karin. No, she was with a little army of fangirls who were pissed.

"Oi! Billboard brow! Why do wear so much makeup huh?! You most be kidding me if people think skin like that is so pale! I bet Sasuke-kun thinks your fake!" Ami yelled even though she was right next to Sakura. Sakura narrowed her eyes a little and smirked. Everyone else in the gang glared, hard.

"Ino, do you have a wipe?" Sakura asked calmly. Ino nodded and handed over a wipe. Ami smirked. 'Time to see how ugly you really are.' Ami thought in excitement. Sakura proceeded to wipe her face and nothing happened. Her face was still the same. She closed her eyes and gave a small smile.

"I don't wear makeup like you do Ami." Sakura said sweetly. Ami was shocked. The other fangirls eyes were wide. 'How… how is that possible!'

Everyone in lunch were watch by now. Ami was certainly failing, again. And little did they know Sasuke was watching. He was also shocked. 'So she really is that beautiful. They are like him.'

"A-Ami! Stop, this isn't funny. Y-Your only embarrassing yourself." Hinata said with all her courage. She wasn't going to stand there and do nothing but did she make the right move?

"Shut up Hinata! Who the hell invited you here anyway you cry baby!" Ami yelled while the fan girls were whispering hateful things. Hinata was on the verge of crying. By now Sakura was now pissed, no one hurts her friends.

All of the sudden Ami was on the ground with a red mark on her face and Sakura standing up, her hand in up and glaring down Ami. Ami was scared now, no one had the courage to hit her. The fangirls were scared to that they were already gone.

"How about you shut up and get out of here before I get really pissed off." Sakura said with a red glint in her emerald eyes. It took a while for anyone to process what was happening.

Ami ran away crying slightly. Naruto sat up from his chair with worried eyes and gave Sakura her bottle. She took it and drank a little.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shikamaru said in lazy but worried way. She nodding and looked up with a sad smile. Naruto saw this and stepped in.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." Naruto said kind of seriously. Of course he was worried about Sakura but he needed to keep their secret.

"Are you sure?" Ino said.

"Yeah." Sakura said. She looked a little dazed. Lunch ended shortly after that. They walked in the hauls.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked. 'She shouldn't be like this after having blood. Is she just really hungry?'

"I dunno, I just need to sit down…." Sakura said as she almost fell but Naruto caught her. She gave a weak smile.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto whispered

"Yeah," Sakura whispered and looked at the ground in shame.

"Can you last the rest of the school day? Wait.. never mind that. Here just drink some more. It's a short day so you don't need much for P.E." He whispered as he gave her the bottle. She drank it hungrily. Before she knew it, it was all gone.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They were together the rest of the day. Naruto was watching Sakura a lot. Just make sure she's okay.

"I'm going to the art room again, I forgot my painting." Sakura explained. Naruto sighed.

"You forgot the painting a month ago, I'll go with you to see if it's even there." He said with pleading eyes. Sakura closed her's and shook her head.

"No need, just go home. If anything happens I'll be home before you know it." She said with a grin. Naruto gave a sad smile and walked away. 'If that bastard shows up again I'm not letting it slide. Not again.'

Sakura walked off back to the school into the art room. It was mess as always. No one bothers to clean it because barely anyone enters. She walked around for her painting and didn't see it. But she found something else.

She remembered Sasuke cut his finger yesterday. She looked down at where he was. She gasped. His blood was still there, it was just dry. It's been a month and it still smells fresh. She was fixated on it until someone walked in.

"Ah, Sakura." Sasuke said with a smile. 'This is the second time we saw each other in here. I hope she doesn't get creeped out.'

"Oh, Sasuke." Sakura said with a small smile looking up. 'I'm about to have the weirdest conversation ever, aren't I?' Her smile faded as she smelled his blood again. 'No, not again.'

"Wow, they still didn't clean it up. Oh wait! I forgot you were afraid of blood. I'll go clean it up." Sasuke said. He was about to get wipes but then stopped by seeing Sakura about to walk out the room. He ran up to her and grabbed her wrist, gently.

"Where are you going? Aren't up here for something?" He said in a pleading voice. She winced a little but took her wrist and started to walk out but stopped by Sasuke running in front her. Sakura gasped.

"I need to talk with you. Please." He said. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, walked back in the room. He was surprised that she listened so easily but nonetheless, he followed her. They sat down and Sakura gave him a 'get on with it' look. He got the hint and started.

"Look, I… uh, just wanted to say that I've been watching you. BUT NOT IN A CREEPY WAY. I just always found myself drawn to you, it's wried I know. But you're… different. Your not a fan girl nor do you show that you like me. You don't wear makeup…." Sasuke began. She narrowed her eyes.

"So your calling me ugly?" She asked in a bored tone. He blushed and put his hands.

"No, no! Your just unbelievable beautiful… um…eh.. I…! Anyway, I'm saying you… and Naruto seem… inhuman." Sasuke said with lots of hesitation. Sakura narrowed her eyes again.

"Okay, if you say so. I gotta go." She said as she was about to stand up he stopped her again.

"Stay." He whispered, she listened. "You… you remind of my brother the day he killed my family." Sasuke muttered. Sakura gasped.

"What… what do you mean?!" She said a little offended.

"He was as pale as you, he drank out of a bottle you can't see out of, like you and Naruto do. He looked and acted like that two days before he killed them. My mom cut her finger while chopping fruits and he just…. attacked her… then my dad. He let me go. People told me my brother, Itachi Uchiha, was a vampire. I didn't believe them at first but then I did some research and found out he was one. So Sakura… are you a…. vampire?"

"No Sasuke, vampires aren't real. He probably had a disorder." Sakura said seriously.

"MY BROTHER DID NOT HAVE A DISORDER! Sakura don't lie to me!" Sasuke roared and glared. Sakura glared too.

"Stop yelling and I'm not a vampire. I'm going now." She said getting up but Sasuke stepped in the way. He had his pocket knife out. "What are you doing Sasuke?"

He walked the door way and blocked it. Then he put the knife on his wrist and slit it. Sakura's eyes widened in horror. "SASUKE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura yelled.

"Your a vampire and this is how I'm going to prove it." He said then his eyes soften with a small smile. "I love you, Sakura. I would never betray you. Your secret is safe with me." Sasuke stated with one tear going down his pale cheek. To tell the truth, she was the only person that made him smile like his family did. Sakura eyes were shaking, on the verge of tears. 'Sasuke, please go.'

She looked down "Sasuke…." Sakura whispered, her face were covered by her hair. She gritted her teeth as her fangs threatened to grow. Her pupils went into slits but her eyes were still emerald. She was hungry and Sasuke was right there, bleeding.

Sasuke walked up to her. "If you want my blood, take it. I trust you." He said with a smile. Sakura was afraid, afraid of losing control. She was great at control but when she's hungry…. that's where things get complicated. And she heard his voice, she let go for a moment and without warning, her fangs grew and her eyes went to glowing crimson. She closed her eyes and still hid her face.

"Sasuke… you need to get out of here. I don't think I can last much longer." She whispered. His eyes soften. He wouldn't go, he couldn't while she was on the verge of losing it.

"Sakura, it's okay… you won't hurt me." Sasuke said softly.

"No, Sasuke. If I drink human blood…. I don't know if I'll stop." Sakura whispered. She couldn't stop the bloodlust, all she could do was push it back.

"Then what do I do?" He asked now worried. Her shaking hand pointed to her bag. He grabbed the back and opened it.

"Get the… vervain." She grunted. His eyes widened. He got the tube of vervain out of her bag and gave it her. She drank tube and started to cough in pain.

"What's going on?!" He asked with worry. He sure as hell didn't want to see her in pain, because he caused it. She fainted and Sasuke caught her. Then took her to her house. He knew Naruto wasn't going to be happy.

"Hello! Anybody!" He yelled as he knocked the door.

"I'll be right there, damn!" A voice yelled. Sasuke's eyes widen. 'The mayor!'

"Yes— Sakura! What the hell happened! Never mind, just get her inside!" Tsuande yelled as she opened the door.

He ran in and put her on the couch. Tsuande followed with questioning eyes. "How did this happen Sasuke Uchiha." She said. He gasped a little. 'She knows my name.'

"I wanted to know if I was right, if she was a vampire. I slit my wrist and she didn't want to hurt so she did this. I'm sorry Tsuande-Sama." He said, ashamed. Then his eyes widened. 'My wrist!'. "Do you have anything to stop the bleeding by the way." Tsuande sighed and in two seconds his wrist was healed.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" Tsuande began seriously. "Do I have your word to keep this a secret?" She was really serious now. Sasuke nodded.

"You have my word." Sasuke promised. She let out a sigh of relief.

"So what happens n—" Sasuke began but interrupted by a yellow flash throwing him into a wall. It was Naruto.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled as he pick up Sasuke by the caller. "Why the hell did you hurt Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke closed his eyes. He knew he deserved what he was about to get. Naruto punched him in the gut and Sasuke spit out blood.

"NARUTO! STOP!" Tsuande yelled as she yanked him off.

"Baa-chan! Don't protect him that—" Naruto said but got slapped by Tsuande.

"He's the one who brought her here and he knows our secret! He's keeping it safe! Show a little respect from now on!" Tsuande shouted at Naruto.

"Do you really trust him?" Naruto said, looks like he finally got serious.

"Yes. You have no school tomorrow, yes?" Tsuande said. Sasuke nodded.

"Then do my a favor, come back here tomorrow to talk, kay? 12 PM, maybe?" Tsuande said.

"Yes Tsuande-sama." And with that he left.

"Naruto, put Sakura in the cellar." Tsuande said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"No! Why is does Sakura-chan have to be in the cellar?! She did nothing wrong!" Naruto shouted, glaring at Tsuande.

"It's time, she needs human blood now." Tsuande stated.

"No! She doesn't need—!"

"Look at her Naruto! She's starving! Look at her face! Vervain can't keep her in control anymore! You know it's time!" Tsuande yelled back.

Naruto walked to Sakura and lifted her lips with his fingers. He gasped. Her fangs were still there, they were supposed to disappear from the vervain. He also checked her eyes, they were still crimson. He was on the verge of tears, he picked her up and brought her to the cellar.

The cellar was as big as a normal size bedroom. The walls were made out of brick and there were gray bars. All it had was a mattress with one sheet. Naruto put her on mattress and looked back at her with tears in his eyes. 'Why is she always suffering and I'm doing nothing? It isn't fair. Please be okay, Sakura-chan.'

-The next morning-

Tsuande walked down to the cellar with Shizune at 7 AM. They were both worried about Sakura at the moment. Shizune was holding a blood bag, human blood.

It was dark in the cellar, you could only see the front half. They couldn't see Sakura, all they heard was her breathing.

"Hey, Sakura." Shizune said with a smile "We brought you something."

Tsuande eyes narrowed "Open the bag." She ordered. Shizune nodded and proceeded to open the blood bag. When she opened it, a drop of blood landed on the floor.

In insane speed, Sakura ran to the bars and grabbed them. Her crimson eyes and fangs were visible while she snarled and glared at them. She wasn't herself, that was for sure. The metal bars were groaning as Sakura was crushing them with her hands. Tsuande and Shizune took a step back. It has been a while since they seen Sakura like this, like a monster.

"Just as a suspected, those bars won't keep her in for long." Tsuande stated. Shizune closed her eyes, not wanting to see Sakura like this.

The bars were still being started to stare at the blood with a hungry lust in her eyes. She was now really hungry. Her fangs were throbbing, telling her to take it. The bloodlust was too strong.

"Give it to her now!" Tsuande ordered and Shizune ran to the bars and threw the blood bag through them. Sakura took it and drank from it hungrily. When she finished, Tsuande and Shizune knew it wasn't enough. She was still not in her right mind. They got another one and threw it to her. She drank again. Feeling satisfied, Sakura laid on the mattress and fell asleep.

"She should be back to normal now. But she will get hungry again, soon." Tsuande said. Shizune gave a small smile. They walked up to the first floor of the house and 3 hours later.

"Well, he's early." Shizune said. She walked to the door and opened it to find Sasuke. He looked very worried.

"Is Sakura okay?" Was the first thing he said. Shizune eyes soften.

"She's fine, but we still need to talk to you. Follow me." Shizune stated. Sasuke nodded and followed her. They ended up in Tsuande office and she was there with a bottle of sale next to her but it was still full.

"Hello, Tsuande-sama. What did you need for?" Sasuke said politely.

"Yes that's right. How much do you know about vampires Mr. Uchiha?" Tsuande asked.

"I don't know much. They drink blood, animal or human, they're beautiful, and they are hurt from vervain. There are these vampires called sannin and there's one vampire called Madara who is the strongest vampire of them all, blah, blah. And please, just call me Sasuke." He stated. Tsuande nodded. Shizune was in the back observing.

"Well, there is a time where vampires cannot survive on animal blood anymore. Sakura is going through that right now. I need you to watch over her and help her in anyway during school. I know it's a lot but it's only thing I ask other than to keep our secret." Tsuande pleaded. Sasuke gave a small smile.

"Of course I'll do it. She's the best thing that happened to me since my family was killed. I would do anything for her. But, why does she need my help?" Sasuke said. Tsuande smiled for a moment but it went away.

"See when a vampire reaches that state, they're more drawn to human blood and have a way bigger appetite than vampires that drink animal blood. It takes vampires years to control this but it'll probably only take Sakura a few months. Naruto will be there for her but he's kind of clueless and I need someone who can think straight." Tsuande stated.

"Okay Tsuande-sama, may I see Sakura?" He asked. Tsuande looked at Shizune and she nodded.

"Yes Sasuke. Just follow Shizune and be aware that Sakura might not be herself." She stated. Sasuke nodded and followed Shizune to the cellar. When they got there, they couldn't see her. It was to dark.

"Sakura? Are you there?" Shizune said softly. Sasuke just stood there. 'Please Sakura, be okay!'

"S-Shizune?" Sakura whispered. Shizune and Sasuke had a small sigh of relief. But they still didn't see her.

"Yes Sakura. Sasuke's here. We're going to let you out now." Shizune said. Sakura gasped

"N-No, get him out of here. I-It's not safe." Sakura whispered. Sasuke frowned.

"I'm not going Sakura." He said softly. Her eyes widened. 'Why can't you listen, Sasuke.'

"Please… just leave." Sakura said with the last of her patience. Sasuke's frown deepened. 'I'm not leaving, not again.' He started to walk up closer the cell.

"I won't. I'm—" Sasuke said but was stopped by Shizune. She put her hand on his chest to stop him from getting closer.

"You know what Tsuande-sama said. Remember, your still human." Shizune stated

"No, I'm not leaving her!" Sasuke yelled. Shizune gasped and Sakura got angry. She ran up to the bars in seconds, grabbing them. Sakura glared at Sasuke and he just looked at her, onyx met crimson.

"I said, leave Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. Shizune's and Sasuke's eyes widened but Sasuke's face harden a few moments after. He stared at her for a moment. She was way paler than usual, she looked sick. He walked closer, really close. He stared into her crimson eyes and narrowed his.

"No." Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes widened but shut them right after. One tear fell down her perfect cheek. "I said you can trust me and I trust you, with my life." He stated.

"You shouldn't…" Sakura whispered. Sasuke got frustrated. 'Why is she so damn stubborn.' He turned to Shizune.

"Shizune, can I be left alone with her?" Sasuke asked. She hesitated for a moment but said yes and walked back upstairs. As soon as she was gone, Sasuke walked to the lock on the cellar and started to unlock it. Sakura just stared at the lock but said nothing.

"You won't hurt me Sakura, I know that." Sasuke stated, then the lock was unlocked. Then, in a flash, he was pinned to the wall by Sakura. She gave a light growl, her fangs his neck, ready to take a bite. His blood smelt so delicious to her and she was so hungry. He let out a small sigh and gave a small smile. "It's okay, Sakura. Do what you want."

Sakura snapped back into reality at the sound of his voice and gasped. She leaned back and her crimson eyes grew in fear. 'Was I about to bite Sasuke?…' Sakura thought. Then she ran back in the cellar and closed it.

"Please… lock it. I can't… hold back much… longer." Sakura begged. Sasuke was about to protest until Shizune came back and in a flash and locked it. She turned to Sasuke, she gave a look of disappointment.

"Come back upstairs, Sasuke." Shizune ordered. Sasuke eyebrows furrowed.

"No, I'm staying with—" Sasuke said but was cut off.

"I didn't ask you Sasuke. Come on." Shizune stated, not leaving any room for argument. He sighed sadly while Sakura did the exact opposite. He followed her and found a pissed of Naruto and a very serious Tsuande. 'This isn't going to be good…' Sasuke mentally groaned.

 **-END OF CHAPTER!-**

* * *

 **HEHEHEHEHE!**


End file.
